


Chicken

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slants a soft, slightly wet kiss along a patch of bumps. Dom watches, eyes half-lidded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

"Chicken," Elijah declares, pushing off the edge of the pool and sending his body afloat toward the center of it. The lights from the bottom blast up, making the pool neon-electric blue, enhanced all the more by the dark night above. Faint wisps of mist come from the heated surface, and Dom is looking at him like he's on something.

"What?" Dom says from his seat on the side of the pool with his legs dangling in the water, and Elijah takes some water into his mouth and then spits it out idly.

He swims back over and hooks two hands around the cement edge, one on either side of Dom's legs. He leans down and presses a kiss against Dom's knee. "You just don't want to come in because you'll have to resist my sexy water charms."

Dom all-but giggles, shoulders shaking. "Do you have those? I don't think you have those."

Elijah's expression goes blank. "Probably not. You could at least humor me."

Well, we all know where that gets me, Dom thinks, and pushes some wet hair off Elijah's forehead. "Where's the fun in that?"

And how alone are they, anyway? Are there press people in the bushes? Does it matter that they aren't even in their hometown?

Elijah rests his chin on Dom's thigh, and the sound of the water and the pool's filter weave a pleasant background hum inside his ears. He tilts his head and exhales a long puff of warm breath along Dom's thigh, watching the hair there stir. 

The night air is a little cooler than it should be, and the exhale leaves goosebumps behind. He slants a soft, slightly wet kiss along a patch of bumps. Dom watches, eyes half-lidded.

And then another, higher up. Leaving a soft squish of pool water and the warm trail of a tongue, creeping under the hem of shorts. Elijah brings a hand up from the edge, palm gritty with wet cement dust, and splays his fingers against the inside of Dom's other thigh. 

Dom's mouth drops open just a little when Elijah turns his face and pushes it into the soft bulge between his legs, all bumpy face parts and warmth breath.

"Elijah," Dom sighs, a mixture of impatience and frustration and arousal prickling his tone. "Not outside."

"Oh, shut up," Elijah dismisses, pushing out of the pool just a bit to kiss the flat of Dom's belly before tugging his shorts down enough to free his cock. "No one here but us."

Elijah swipes his gritty palm clear on Dom's trunks, quickly wets it, and then wraps it around Dom's cock, tugging a gentle stroke. He can feel Dom give in, feel the gentle loosening of muscles along Dom's arms and legs, and in Dom's hands as they come up to play with his neck and hair.

He gives each ball a quick and wet suck, then wraps his lips around the very base and sucks upward again, putting pressure all the way up to the underside of the tip. His hand falls and he licks twice around the head before mouthing it. Sweeps his thumb across as his hand replaces his lips, smearing dampness.

"Hurry," Dom murmurs, lifting his hips. Still isn't quite comfortable with being so exposed, and the darkness that surrounds the backyard could conceal anyone or anything.

So Elijah settles for a quick pace with his hand, pausing to slick his tongue and give a sudden, short suction with his lips, but mostly just closing his eyes and jerking with his fist, feeling the hot skin grow stiff and move around that stiffness under his fingers. He pushes his cheek against the erection, and his hand flies, minutes passing until Dom his tense from head to toe, craning slightly forward, face screwed up in concentration.

Elijah can feel Dom's legs digging into the side of the pool, and Dom's hands curl up against the back of his head almost uncomfortably.

"Fuck," Dom sighs, breath and voice shaking, and Elijah gives him a second. But just a second. Starts again, palm red with the effort, swiveling his fist around the tip and then working a fisted squeeze back down, each taking no more than the blink of an eye. " _Fuck_..."

When he comes his stomach swells and then empties and then trembles, legs and arms giving low, unconscious jerks that he controls, and his breath rushes in pants as his cock empties wet and warm across the corner of Elijah's mouth and cheek. Elijah tests the pearl with his tongue, and then casually dips into the water to wash off. He comes back and places a playful kiss on the softening cock and then pulls Dom's shorts back up.

Laughing silently and chasing his breath, Dom just smirks and resists flopping onto his back and says, "Think I'm up for a swim, now."


End file.
